


Touch Me Like You Never

by Marshmalloween



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Agent August Walker, Dom August Walker, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Unprotected Sex, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: To alleviate your dull life, you become a stripper in a high end night club. You never let your client touch you if you don’t want to be touch and you never let them sleep with you. But when your eyes laid on the tall, brooding and handsome man name August, you never thought there comes a day when you crave to bed your client.
Relationships: August Walker/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Touch Me Like You Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an @candy-and-writing 1000 writing challenge. This is the first time I write Henry Cavill's character and I like me some big beefy villain so I choose August Walker. Thank you for @marvelandotherfandomimagines for helping me with this piece, love you ❤️

Flaring light showering the massive venue of the nightclub that you called your playground for some time. The beat of music almost to a degree of deafening you out. But, you don't hate it. Wearing your pastel pink scantily clad costume and pink wigs, you strolled your way to the bar section. The crowd cheered as another DJ graced the decks, and different music styles playing with a different set of lasers.

Finishing your favorite potion, your friend Sofia, elbowed you on your ribs. You gave her your murderous glare, but it didn't seem to be affecting her at all. Your eyes followed her direction. You squinted a bit towards the middle of the human sea on the dance floor, literally blinded by the light. When you find what Sofia might be trying to enlighten you with, instinctively, you bite your lower lip. 

Standing in front of you, a tall, handsome man in a three-piece suit. Probably more than 6 feet tall, with dark hair that was side swipe to the right. Stubble decorating his delicious strong jawline. Not to mention the mustache that you mostly found horrendous in a man, looks really good on him. He looks intimidating but also hot as hell. _Hmmm, looks yum,_ you thought.

You blatantly checked him out, but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He didn't fall for your charm. His eyes quickly switched, scanning the crowd, as if he was targeting prey and ready to strike. To your dismay, Sofia already found her way next to the man. She planted her body to his side. Purposely pressed her boobs against his arm. 

As if not bothered by what Sofia did to attract his attention, his eyes find you. He arched his left eyebrow at you as if asking you to get rid of Sofia from where she attached herself to. Quickly find your way to the man, you talk to Sofia closely. "He is with me." Sofia looked at you in disbelief but muttered a _fine_ . She let go immediately and gave you her hand sign _you better fuck this one_ and winked. 

"So...since I have saved you tonight, Monsieur, I'm willing to clear out my schedule specifically for you. You look like you might book one of the VIP rooms. Can I have your name?" He kept quiet and did not answer you at all. He let his right hand sneak on your hip and lead you to a more secluded area. 

"Mr. Lee." Is the only word that graced your ears. 

A sudden chill swept through your body as you heard that name. With a shaky smile, you glance at the man. "I never heard about that name." You might be a good liar, but it looks like he wasn't convinced.

"Now, young lady, I know you are lying." His right hand traveled up to the back of your neck.

His intimidating glare sent shocks through your vein, but damn if it didn't make your panty wet in excitement.

"Monsieur, are you sure you are here to meet that man?" 

His lingering fingers caressed down your neck and down to your spine, situated it back on your hips. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. So are you gonna lead me to what I want or what?" 

"It's not cheap, Monsieur."

"Name me a price darling. Now show me." He gave you a pat on your bum as you led him to the VIP section.

The tall, handsome man closed the door behind him. He looked around at the space as he followed your movements and sat on the leather chair. The room has an intense hue of purple light with the main table situated in the center—a stand pole in the middle with several small tables inside the room. 

He tapped the seat next to him, and you complied. You pop up the cold drink and pour it in two glasses. He took a swig and emptied it right away. Peering at the man next to you, you pour him another one. 

"So, what's your name?" You were intrigued to know his eye color, but it's hard to see if it's blue or green with all the room's lighting. 

"Bunny, Monsieur. May I know yours?" 

He tilted his head to the side and eyed you up and down. "Well, Bunny, you can call me August. Now tell me about this, Mr. Lee." 

You told the man whatever information you know about Mr. Lee. How recently he became the club's co-owner by force and how he would kill anyone when they made a small mistake. "He is definitely a man we don't want to have as a boss." 

"And where can I find him?" He leaned back at the leather chair comfortably, crossed a leg over the other. His somewhat menacing yet lecherous aura drowned you to him. It scared but also thrilled you. _This man definitely screams danger_. 

"Mr. Lee will have his meeting next door," your left hand carefully touched his right knee. Situate your body to press his left side, you lower your body a little bit, so your cleavage was on display. "When he's done with his meeting, he either stays at his office or back the mansion."

"When?" He didn't budge, but he's not told you stop either. You let your hand crawl up to his upper thigh. 

"Hmmm...I guess in 15 minutes or so." 

As if on autopilot, he untangled himself from you and inspected the wall. Pulling out some devices under his suit jacket, August drilled something on the wall with hi-tech equipment. He inserted a long slender instrument inside the small hole that you thought was a wiretap. He put on some hands-free on his left ear and tapped the little button on it to activate it. You were graced with the curled up of his lips. Looks likely whatever he was doing work, and he was listening to what he came here for.

"Now, Bunny, being the generous that I'm today, name me your price." August stood tall in front of you. His beefy body looks intimidating from where you sat. It seems like he can easily break you in half with his fingers alone. 

Your eyes could barely standstill, as it ran up and down, investigated his perfect muscular form. Sat from your position gave you the upper hand to name your price. Surely he would be generous. Wear an expensive three-piece suit, you assume at least it's a well known Italian brand. Your fingertips knew what's good and what's not when you touched it. 

"I think we should fuck," unconsciously, you blurted it out. Your eyes widened in shock at your words. But August's reaction wasn't what you expected. The look of his eyes awakened your wicked thoughts. 

Unbuttoned his suit jacket, he stalked his way back to the leather chair like a predator ready to strike its prey. "Well, it doesn't sound like a bad price, but I should remind you, Bunny, that you need to earn it." 

August planted both his feet on the floor. Spread his legs wide, he tapped his right fingers on his right thigh as if waiting for your action. 

Felt as if he challenged you, you purposely swayed your hips to the center of the room. Turn on the music and the light effect, you took off your pastel pink costume. Left you in a matching white sheer tulle and flower embroidered bra and panty. Left a little to the imagination. 

You stood in front of the pole only for a few seconds, stomped your stilettoes as the music filled your ears and entered your system. Effortlessly you wrapped your fingers one the metal pole. Jumped slightly on it, and propelled your body up, you entwined your left legs around the pole. You let your body move clockwise down and change your legs' position, so you are now upside down. This new position accelerated your circulation. Not only your blood rushed faster, but you were also intrigued to see August's reaction to your move. 

Disappointed when you didn't see any reasonable indication that he was interested, you let both of your hands cup your plump breast. Continued with the spin move, your right legs landed first on the floor, followed by the other. You let your pelvis grind lasciviously up and down the pole, eyes burning into August with pure seduction. Synchronized your step with the music; you turned back and let your left hand and arm wrap the pole. You leaned backward and extended your free hand towards the floor behind you. After several c _orkscrew spin_ and _high kick hold,_ you moved your hips back impulsively, so the pole was situated between your ass cheeks. Methodically you turned your glance across your left shoulder. It thrilled you when you found that August shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Definitely stared at your ass. 

***

The way your hips expertly moved tantalizingly; gauge reaction, he rarely slipped when he watched such performance. He's a man of control, yet he found it hard to resist you since he laid his eyes on you. August has been in a difficult position between the need to exactly memorized Mr. Lee's plan and your salacious performance. 

August hungry eyes followed your body as you stepped away from the pole. You sway your hips confidently toward him. Turn your body around as you bend over and shake your ass, just a couple feet away. He can see sweats glistened on your body, as now your see-through bra and panty dampened by it.

The music comes to an end, and the next track blaring through the speaker. This time, you spread your legs sensually and plant your hands on the floor. August realized that the lyrics were downright raunchy and very explicit. Not that he wasn't surprised as he now saw you on your hands and knees. Like a cat crawled slowly towards him. 

He followed your hands as it now landed on his knees. Your eyes flickered to his and quickly shifted to his crotch area. He heard your gasp when your hand got closer to his upper thigh. Likely impressed at the view of the bulge in his pants. Hardly missed the mouth-watering gaze of yours. Your body stood all the way up, dancing to the beat of the song provocatively in front of him. 

August thought he still had some time before he went with his plan as he enjoyed the way your body moved before his eyes. Killed two birds with one stone, he thought. His focus switched when you planted both your knees on the leather chair, straddle him.

Your hand trailed down from his shoulder down to his abdomen and up. Laced it on his dark tie. A small moan escaped your lips as August could feel you grind your panty-clad pussy on his bulge. He was glad he wore dark pants tonight; else, your juice would be seen easily decorating his pants.

Feminine hands sneaked behind August's neck as you let your body sway up and down. Grazed your pretty breast against his face. The friction of his mustache coaxed your desire, made your nipples stand out proud under the sheer bra. You repeated your move a couple times. Grinding mercilessly at his hard covered cock like a bitch in heat. 

August wasn't sure how long you have been grinding against his hard-on, but when he finally got complete information on the meeting next door, August let both his strong hands palmed your ass cheeks and rocked it back at you. You whimpered as he yanked your head down to meet his lustful eyes, "hmmm, it looks like you really enjoy this Bunny. Now…, I don't have much time left," he flicked your clothed nipples with his thumb and forefingers. "And it looks like you are ready to get fuck." his baritone voice was commanding, and in a swift movement, he unhooked your bra and let the swell of your breast finally free. 

***

"God, yes!" you moaned at the feel of August mouth on your breast. Your upper body instinctively leaned back as August played with it. The touch of his coarse facial hair sent a tingle to your synapses. He kissed the valley of your breast and gave more attention to both nipples, sucked on it ferociously. His nimble fingers swept your panty to the side and trailed it on your lower lips. You gasped when you felt a finger intrude on your inner wall. When another finger joined forces, you accidentally yanked the back of August's hair. He let out a low growl and spanked you with his other hand while still fucking you with his fingers.

"Oh…, don't stop," you mewled as you rocked on his fingers.

August stop, and you let out a protest. "Be a good girl," _smacked_ , "or I won't let you cum Bunny, understand?" _Smacks._ You nod right away, afraid if he seriously denied you. 

He tilted his face up to yours, his lips sought yours and kissed you sloppily. His hands-on your hips as he let you grind on his hard-on. You realize August probably unzipped his pants at some point because you can feel it, the friction of an erect cock, and delicious vein that added a point to its length. 

August controlled your movement, let the moisten lower lips glide up and down his cock. Beads of sweats clear on August forehead while you moan vehemently at his action. 

"Nnnghh...August please—," your breathing changed as the head of his cock bump on your clit several times.

"Tell me what do you want, hmm…?" A Husked voice graces your right ear as he grabbed and smacked your ass repeatedly. You are sure he left a clear mark for you to remember. 

You gasped, "I...I want you to fu—fuck me," 

"Hmmm, begging me for my cock aren't you?" 

You nodded frantically, "Nghhh you—you promised me—," your plea abruptly stopped when the head of August cock entered you. 

The sensation of his sudden intrusion, coupled with the teasing on your wet core, sent a shock to your body. Convulsed as you held to his shoulder like a lifeline. 

"Ughh—," you hissed as your inner wall tried to accommodate him and simultaneously milked him. 

"Fuck! You're so tight." He growled. "I'm not even fully inside you, Bunny."

You whimpered and looked him in the eye with your hazy eyes. Unconsciously you bite your lips to shut your mouth. Feeling impatient, August grabbed your hips and sunk the rest of his cock inside you. 

"Oh! God—you're ss—so big!" You choked when you felt all his cock inside you. The head poked against your cervix while his balls cushion your ass. Not to mention his pubic bone grazed against your clit. Heaven, you haven't felt in a long time from a man. 

"Such a needy little bunny." 

"Mmm...yy—yes, I'm a needy little bunny. I'm a slut for your cock." Your eyes widened as you realized what you were saying out loud while you clenched and unclenched on his big cock. 

August's evil chuckled sent shivers down your spine. looks like he permanently unlocked your cockslut personality. "Now, work that tight cunt for me."

His command was for yours to comply. So slowly, you grinded back against him and switched to rolling your hips in circles. The friction of his cock made you experience a new level of ecstasy. 

You pulled out slowly and thrust his cock back into your wet cunt. "Nghhh—God, I'm so full, ohh—," you fucked him in and out. Purposely grazed your breast to his face. 

The wet slapping sound of your fucking raced with the beat of the song you weren't sure still playing in the background. What you are focused on right now was only how good August cock inside you and how erotic the look on his face when he sucked and bite your nipples. _God, I wish I record this_ , you thought. 

"Oh,— ummm, I'm close," you grind your pussy and let your clit find friction from his pubic bone. 

In the heat of a moment, August grabbed your hips and pulled you out from his cock entirely. You let out a protest cry. 

"You only work your body to benefit yourself. So no coming unless I said so, understand Bunny?" He stroked your wet pussy with his fingers and entered it. The squelch of his fingers while dirty also heightened the rapturous feeling inside your belly. His dangerous gazed excited you even more. 

"Y—yyes." You nodded desperately.

August dragged his cock and positioned it on your opening. He slammed inside you in one quick, efficient movement. The action left you gasped and moaned next to his ear. 

"Shit, I don't have much time," August growled as he grabbed your hips. He took control as he's the one who's hammering his cock inside you. 

He grunted as he fastened his thrust inside your wet cunt. You mewled as the feel of your g-spot poked repeatedly left your brain like mush. The sound of your body slapped against each other, the grunt from August lips, and the loud yet filthy words from your voice filled the VIP room as if lots of people were there. 

You beg for more as he screwed his cock deeper in your wet hole punishingly. Pumped up his lust with every movement. August tried so hard not to lose control, but he's so close. 

"Pp—please let me cum,— ughh," your inner walls clenched tightly on his cock. Both your hands play with your sensitive nipples while your clit deliciously rubbed against his pubic bone.

August grunted as he felt his balls were ready to erupt. With a loud _Fuck_ , his cock swelled deep inside you. Triggered your reaction as you screamed and shook on his lap. You couldn't even breath from the pleasure as your cunt milked him. The feel of his cum speared inside your womb sent tingled and prolonged your orgasm. 

You let your limp body rest on top of him. Your hands sneaked at the back of his head. You pressed a soft, innocent kiss on his neck up to the spot under his right ear. You can feel August's sudden changed in behavior as he stilled like a statue. 

After some minutes, August shifted the position and let your back laid on the leather chair. His cock definitely filled you up so good you let him cum deep in you. Clenched on all his worth. He pulled his cock from your wet cunt entirely, and you can't help but let out a soft dissatisfied gasp, as you longed for the heavy feeling inside you.

You are disappointed when August stood up and zipped his pants. You yet haven't had a chance to see his glorious cock in person, although it rammed you up for good not a moment ago. He quickly tidied up his tie and his hair. With a quick inspection of his pants, he's satisfied to see he's decent enough. 

August's eyes meet yours. His deft fingers fixed your sheer white panty, positioned it where it should be. Your battered cunt involuntarily clenched as the fabric shielded his cum. Prevent it from escaping your wet hole. 

Your right hand struggled to reach the metallic table, but you felt triumphant when you got your purse. Draw something from the small bag, you give August a card with your actual name, phone number, and email. 

August arched his left brow at you in question. "If you were in town, come and find me, would you?" You let your eyes close momentarily. When it fluttered open, the only thing you saw was the electric hues playing on the ceiling as if it was a star in the sky. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kuddos are really appreciated ❤️. Let me know what you think about this xo 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
